Man Who Killed My Hubby
by Vkendlake
Summary: Sakura kehilangan Sasuke-pria yang paling dicintainya- dengan tragis. Di waktu kesedihannya, datang seseorang yang membuat sakura jatuh cinta kepadanya hingga suatu hari dia mendengar kenyataan yang paling memilukan dari mulut orang itu. / ga pinter bikin summary / Warning OOC, AR, Typo(s) and Many more
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY**

Sakura kehilangan Sasuke-pria yang paling dicintainya- dengan tragis. Di waktu kesedihannya, datang seseorang yang membuat sakura jatuh cinta kepadanya hingga suatu hari dia mendengar kenyataan yang paling memilukan dari mulut orang itu.

 **DISCLAIMER**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **WARNING(S)**

Adult(16+), AR, OOC, Typo(s)

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Tolong, jangan menerima misi itu Sasuke-kun!"  
"Aku tidak menerimanya, aku yang memintanya."

"Misi itu berbahaya Sasuke!"

"Aku akan kembali, segera, Sakura."

"…"

Sakura hanya bisa menangis dalam diam saat Sasuke meninggalkannya demi misi itu.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu rumah Sakura. Sakura segera membuka-kan pintunya dan melihat seorang pria berambut kuning mencuat berdiri di depan pintunya, Naruto. Tapi kenapa Naruto terlihat murung? Sakura bertanya Tanya sendiri di dalam hatinya.

"Sakura.."

"Ada perlu apa Naruto?"

"Sasuke.." Raut wajah Naruto mencerminkan kesedihan mendalam

Jantung Sakura berdegub kencang, lebih kencang daripada saat dia berolahraga. Sakura bertanya Tanya ada apa dengan Sasuke

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura penasaran

"Dia-" Naruto mengambil nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan

"-Gugur" Lanjut Naruto

 **.**

"Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkannya mengambil misi itu!"

Seorang wanita berambut merah jambu menangis terisak di depan makan bertuliskan nama Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura menangisi kepergian Sasuke, orang yang baru resmi menjadi suaminya dua minggu lalu yang sekarang sudah tiada.

Sakura sudah menyukai Sasuke semenjak masuk Akademi, Sasuke adalah murid yang terkenal karena ketampanan juga karena sifatnya yang dingin. Saat akhirnya pria itu mau membuka hatinya kepada Sakura, kenapa tuhan mengambilnya dari hidup Sakura? Takdir begitu kejam bukan? setidaknya itulah yang Sakura pikirkan.

"Sial! Sial! Sial! ARGH! Sakura bodoh!"

Sakura mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Tenanglah Sakura!, Sasuke tidak akan tenang jika kau menangisinya sambil mengutuki dirimu sendiri seperti itu!"

Ino, gadis berambut pirang yang merupakan sahabat dari Sakura berusaha menenangkannya. Sakura hanya bisa mendekap Ino lalu menangis dipelukan sahabatnya itu.

Naruto, sang Hokage ke tujuh yang membiarkan Sasuke mengambil misi itu tak kalah sedihnya, ditambah melihat Sakura yang menangisi Sasuke seperti itu. Naruto merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa untuk Sakura, begitu pula kawan yang lainnya. Mereka tidak pernah melihat Sakura menangis terisak seperti ini, Sakura yang mereka kenal adalah Sakura yang kuat baik fisik maupun mentalnya.

Di sisi lain, seorang pria memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak melihat Sakura menangis.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **A/N**

Halo semua, Aku Kendlake. Ini fic pertamaku tapi langsung rate M/plak/

Sebenernya aku sering banget mau posting cerita disini tapi males bikin akun huehehe/plak/

Akhirnya karena tangan yang gatel pengen ngetik cerita, ku bikin akun dan mau publish ini cerita.

Jadi, mohon maaf kalo ada pemilihan kata yang kurang tepat, cerita yang kurang mengenakan karena ku baru - baru ini nulis cerita T_T

 **RnR please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMMARY**

Sakura kehilangan Sasuke-pria yang paling dicintainya- dengan tragis. Di waktu kesedihannya, datang seseorang yang membuat sakura jatuh cinta kepadanya hingga suatu hari dia mendengar kenyataan yang paling memilukan dari mulut orang itu.

 **DISCLAIMER**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **WARNING(S)**

Adult(16+), AR, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2**

Sakura masih dalam masa hancurnya karena kehilangan Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang dicintainya.

Sasuke adalah ninja yang kuat, kenapa dia bisa gugur? Sasuke bahkan mampu menyegel kaguya, ya- walaupun itu bersama Naruto sih. Tapi walaupun begitu, Sasuke termasuk ke dalam urutan Uchiha terkuat, dan dibantu dengan rinnesharingannya, kenapa dia bisa gugur seperti itu? pasti ada alasannya. Setidaknya itulah yang Sakura pikirkan.

Sakura mengambil cuti dari pekerjaannya sebagai ninja medis di rumah sakit Konohagakure untuk sekedar menenangkan dirinya. Sore ini, Sakura sedang berjalan - jalan berkeliling desa menikmati pemandangannya hingga akhirnya.

.

Bruk!

.

Sakura tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Ah! Maaf!" ujar Sakura tanpa memandang wajah orang yang ditabraknya, dia mengelus – elus jidatnya yang sakit karena tabrakan tadi hingga dia sadar, tingginya hanya sebatas dada orang itu.

"Tinggi, pria kah?" gumam Sakura

"Ah, aku juga minta maaf non- Sakura?"

Orang itu mengenali Sakura, Sakura berusaha mengangkat wajahnya melihat siapa yang ditabraknya tadi.

.

"Kakashi- _sen── Rokudaime-sama_!"

Sakura kaget karena yang ditabraknya adalah Kakashi, mantan gurunya, mantan hokage ke-enam dan juga, mantan orang yang pernah disukainya.

"Ah, Sakura, panggil aku apapun tapi jangan Rokudaime apalagi ditambah suffix ' _sama_ ', dan maaf untuk yang tadi, aku sedang fokus membaca ini."

Kakashi menunjukan buku favoritnya─Icha – Icha Paradise.

"Serius _Sensei?_ Icha – Icha Paradise? **Lagi?** "

Sakura menekankan kata lagi karena dia sudah bosan melihat Kakashi selalu membaca buku itu, yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Kakashi. Serius, Sakura penasaran sekali apa isi dari buku itu.

"Selain itu, lama tidak jumpa Kakashi-sensei. Sejak kau menjabat menjadi Rokudaime aku rasa aku jarang melihatmu." Lanjut Sakura

"Ya, Aku jarang pulang ke apartemen kalau kau ingin tahu Sakura. Menjadi hokage itu suram, tiap hari kau harus selalu menandatangani dokumen yang entah dari mana asalnya tapi banyak sekali, huh"

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya

"Oh, tentang Sasuke, aku turut berduka cita. Andai saja waktu itu aku─"

Kakashi tidak melanjutkan apa yang ingin dibicarakannya karena melihat raut wajah Sakura yang berubah menjadi sangat muram yang entah kenapa membuat dadanya sesak.

.

"Maaf, aku tidak seharusnya membicarakan ini." Ujar Kakashi.

"Tidak apa – apa Sensei" Sakura menjawab dengan senyum.

"Mau kah kau memaafkanku kalau aku membelikanmu eskrim?"

Kakashi berusaha melucu

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura

"Tidak, kalau hanya eskrim. Banyak yang ku inginkan sensei, dan kau hanya menawariku eskrim? Huh!"

Sakura bercanda

"Baiklah, kita beli apa yang kau mau Sakura."

Kakashi lega, dia akan merasa tertekan dan canggung bila tadi Sakura benar – benar tidak menerima permintaan maafnya itu.

.

"SENSEEEIII!, Ayo main itu!"

Sakura menunjuk ke tenda yang berisi permainan melempar shuriken yang berhadiah boneka atau sesuatu yang lainnya. Kakashi hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah  
menemani gadis─wanita ini, entahlah gadis atau wanita dia tidak peduli. Yang sekarang berkelakuan seperti anak kecil yang baru sekali diajak pergi jalan – jalan.

"Aku menang, Sensei. Skorku lebih besar darimu"

Sakura berseru kegirangan karena baru kali ini dia mengalahkan mantan gurunya itu

"Ada apa denganmu Sensei? Jangan bilang kau tidak pernah berlatih lagi semenjak Perang dunia shinobi ke-empat? Kemampuanmu menurun tuh, hehe"

Sakura mengejek mantan gurunya itu

"Entahlah."

Sebenarnya, Kakashi bisa saja mengenai dengan sempurna semua target tadi tetapi ia mengalah kepada Sakura, dia hanya ingin melihat Sakura tersenyum lagi.

"Kakashi-sensei, main itu yuk!"

" Kakashi-sensei, kesitu yuk!"

"─Sensei"

Setiap Sakura mengajaknya ini dan itu, Kakashi hanya bisa menurutinya. Berharap Sakura dapat melupakan kesedihan karena kematian Sasuke kemarin.

"Kakashi ─"

"Ya?"

Tunggu, apa baru saja Sakura memanggil dirinya dengan nama depannya?

"Tunggu, Sakura apa kau baru saja memanggil nama depanku?"

Kakashi hanya ingin memastikan apa tadi Sakura benar memanggilnya dengan nama depannya.

"Hah? Jangan bercanda sensei, aku masih punya tata krama untuk memanggil mantan guruku dengan sebutan sensei. Kau yang dari tadi melamun, aku tadi memanggilmu Kakashi-sensei, huh."

Ya, Kakashi memang daritadi sedang melamun. Dia bahagia. Tidak pernah terbayang olehnya mereka─ Kakashi dan Sakura dapat berjalan berduaan. Kalau saja, tadi  
Sakura memang benar memanggil nama depannya Kakashi pasti akan lebih bahagia.

"Jadi, tadi ada apa memanggilku Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi

"Anu.."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kesamping malu – malu

"Apa?"

Kakashi berusaha tenang walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat gugup karena melihat Sakura malu – malu.

.

Kruyuuuk ..

.

Pipi Sakura memerah, menyadari suara perutnya yang begitu besar, berdoa semoga Kakashi tidak mendengarnya, tetapi salah besar.

"Kau ingin makan apa Sakura?"

Kakashi mendengarnya, dia tertawa kecil didalam hatinya.

"Terserah kau saja Kakashi-sensei"

Sakura menjawab dengan wajah yang masih memerah menahan malu

Lucu sekali muridnya itu, pikir Kakashi, Kakashi segera membawa Sakura ke restoran yang disukainya Konohalicious.

.

"Pesan apa yang kau mau Sakura, aku akan menraktirmu."

Kakashi berusaha meninggalkan kesan keren pada Sakura

"Benarkah? Maka aku akan pesan Spaghetti Bolognese 1, Milkshake Vanila 1, **Umeboshi** 2 porsi dan untuk dessert, **Anmitsunya** 1" Ujar Sakura bersemangat

"Mampuslah kau sensei, hehe" gumam Sakura

"Sial, Aku tidak tahu Sakura makan sebanyak ini. Apa uangku cukup ya?" Kakashi stress mendengar apa yang Sakura pesan

.

"Kau tidak memesan, Kakashi-sensei?"

Sakura ingin sekali melihat Kakashi tanpa masker, tidak mungkin kan Kakashi makan dengan masker menempel di wajahnya.

"hmm, aku tidak ingin melepas masker ku Sakura, jadi, tidak terimakasih. Kau saja."

Kakashi menjawab seperti mengetahui isi pikiran Sakura yang ingin melihat wajahnya

"Ayolah sensei, aku hanya penasaran bagaimana wajahmu"

Kakashi hanya menggeleng pelan dan Sakura mendengus kesal.

Sayangnya, tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata mengintai mereka sedari tadi.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **A/N**

haloo, kendlake hereee, maafkan kalo ada typo dan kata - katanya kurang jelas.

Maafkan daku paling cepet update seminggu sekali karena yah- tugas menantiku, jadi cuma bisa megang komputer hari sabtu dan minggu TwT.

Maaf juga ceritanya ga panjang, otakku ga sekreatif itu buat bikin cerita panjang2 T-T

terimakasih yang udah baca, jangan lupa review dan klik favorite yawww.

 **Glosarium :**

Anmitsu : Makanan pencuci mulut yang terdiri dari amaretto dan shirattama, terbuat dari irisan agar-agar berwarna putih yang terbuat dari rumput laut.

Umeboshi : Asinan kering yang dibuat dari buah ume (Prunus mume) yang lazim dijumpai di Jepang.


	3. Chapter 3

**SUMMARY**

Sakura kehilangan Sasuke-pria yang paling dicintainya- dengan tragis. Di waktu kesedihannya, datang seseorang yang membuat sakura jatuh cinta kepadanya hingga suatu hari dia mendengar kenyataan yang paling memilukan dari mulut orang itu.

 **DISCLAIMER**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **WARNING(S)**

Adult(16+), AR, OOC, Typo(s)

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

"Kakashi-sensei, serius, kau tidak perlu repot – repot mengantarku sampai rumah begini sensei."

Sakura merasa tidak enak karena sudah di traktir, di anterin pula oleh Kakashi yang notabene bukan siapa – siapanya.

"Kalau kau memang tidak mau diantar, kau harusnya bilang dari sebelum kita pergi dari restoran itu, Nona Haruno. Bukan saat kita sudah beberapa langkah lagi akan sampai ke rumah-mu baru kau mengatakannya."

Kakashi mendengus sebal dan Sakura hanya tertawa kecil.

.

"Terimakasih telah mengantarku, Tuan Hatake"

Sakura membalas panggilan Nona Haruno-nya, Kakashi tertawa kecil.

"Sudah malam, masuklah Sakura. Semoga traktiranku tadi membuatmu sedikit terhibur"

Kakashi mengusap rambut rambut berwarna pink yang ada di depannya

"Terimakasih , hati – hati di jalan, Oyasumi-sensei" Jawab Sakura lembut

"Oyasumi, Sakura."

Kakashi memandang lekat mata emerald Sakura seakan tidak mau Sakura pergi. Sakura membalikan badannya lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya sendiri.

.

 **Hosh..**

Deru nafas yang tidak beraturan terdengar dari seseorang yang sedang berlari tanpa tujuan

" **Sial** "

Orang itu terus berlari kesana kemari

" **Aku kehilangan dia** "

Kakashi, sesaat setelah Sakura menutup pintunya, ia langsung berlari kearah dimana dia merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang hanya sesaat itu.

"Penguntit sialan!"

.

.

────────────────────── **Di kamar Sakura**

"Apa sebaiknya tadi aku memberitahu Kakashi-sensei ya?" Sakura bergumam

"Tapi kalau aku kasih tahu, Kakashi-sensei pasti akan mengejarnya dan itu akan menghancurkan hari saat aku bersenang-senang dengan sensei."

"Tapi kalau tidak diberitahu …"

"Argh"

Sakura mengacak acak rambutnya sendiri.

.

.

.

 **Cklek**

Kakashi membuka pintu apartmentnya, menyalakan lampunya agar terang lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi.

"Sial, harusnya tadi aku memberitahu Sakura"

Kakashi perlahan membuka rompi jonin dan maskernya yang lalu memperlihatkan wajah tampannya.

"dan juga.."

"tentang Sasuke.."

.

 **Flashback**

.

"Kakashi-senseeeii, tolong pukul Naruto! Dia menggodaku terus nih!"

Anak perempuan berambut merah muda mengadu kepada gurunya karena digoda oleh teman cowok berambut pirangnya. Sakura dan Naruto. Sang guru, Hatake Kakashi masih sibuk berkutat dengan novel kesukaannya, Icha – Icha Paradise hingga konsentrasinya buyar karena Sakura, merangkul tangannya, meminta perlindungan.

"Sasuke, tolong pisahkan mereka berdua" pintanya malas

"malas."

Ternyata yang dimintai tolong lebih malas lagi.

"aduh, sudah – sudah. Naruto jangan ganggu sakura terus.. mending kau latihan melempar shuriken sana"

Kakashi menyentil dahi Naruto lalu mengelus kepala Sakura. Untuk membuatnya pergi tentu saja karena dia ingin terus membaca novel kesukaannya tanpa diganggu.

"Yay! Dibela! Hehe, rasakan itu Naruto!" ejek Sakura kepada Naruto

"Arigatou, sensei. Aku menyukaimu"

Kakashi tersipu malu, oh tidak. Tidak seharusnya dia tersipu karena omongan anak 12 tahun kepada pemuda berumur 24an yang menyatakan bahwa anak itu menyukainya.

Jujur, Kakashi juga menyukai Sakura waktu itu, namun dia memikirkan apa yang akan orang bicarakan tentangnya jika tahu kalau Kakashi, ninja jenius berumur 24tahunan menyukai muridnya yang umurnya terpaut 12 tahun? Tentu saja, Kakashi lebih memilih menjaga imagenya.

Tetapi saat ini, Sakura telah tumbuh dewasa, umurnya sudah 25 tahun, suaminya─Sasuke juga baru saja meninggal. Bisakah tuhan memberinya kesempatan untuk menarik Sakura agar jatuh hati kepadanya? Karena perasaan Kakashi, tidak berubah dari dulu.

 **Tapi apa Sakura akan menerimanya jika tahu semuanya?**

.

 **Back to normal time**

.

 **Sakura's pov**

"Sasuke-kun"

Tangan Sakura mengusap pipi foto Sasuke

"Apa kamu akan marah kalau tahu aku begini?"

Sakura berkaca – kaca

"Aku menyukainya lagi.."

Bulir demi bulir hangat mulai berjatuhan dari matanya

"Kakashi brengsek itu, aku menyukainya lagi"

"maafkan aku, Sasuke."

.

Kakashi menghela nafas panjang. Hari ini dia akan keluar dengan Sakura. **Bukan date.** Hanya jalan biasa. Kakashi memilih setelan sweater abu – abu dengan lambing anbu dibelakangnya dipadu dengan celana jeans hitam, tidak lupa, maskernya.

.

"Ohayou, Sakura."

Sakura kaget, Kakashi sudah berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Memandanginya dengan cara yang tidak biasa.

"a- apa yang kau lihat, sensei?"

Sakura memakai blous merah dengan jeans putih sebagai bawahannya juga bando, untuk hiasan kepala pengganti ikat kepala ninjanya. Baju yang biasa dipakai saat keluar dengan Sasuke.

"Kau cantik, Sakura."

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah seketika

"Tapi aku tidak suka.."

"e-eh kenapa, sensei?" Sakura menjadi bingung karena pernyataan Kakashi barusan

"aku tidak suka kalau kau terlalu cantik nanti banyak laki – laki yang terpikat padamu. Cukup aku."

Kali ini sakura benar – benar memerah, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari Kakashi.

"yuk, jalan"

Kakashi menarik lengan Sakura pelan, perlahan turun ke telapak tangannya lalu menggenggamnya erat. Secara tidak sadar, Sakura balas menggenggamnya.

.

"Ah, sampai."

Sakura melepaskan genggamannya dengan Kakashi lalu masuk ke dalam restoran yang telah Kakashi pesan.

"ah, Sakura, kalau kau masih ingin menggenggam tanganku, lakukan saja" Kakashi menggoda Sakura

"tidak , terimakasih."

Kakashi tertawa kecil karena kelakuan Sakura yang menurutnya lucu

"pesanlah apapun, Sakura"

"terimakasih, sensei"

Sakura dan Kakashi pun memesan makanan mereka masing – masing. Canggung, saat pelayan pergi, mereka berdua tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Bingung mencari topik pembicaraan, akhirnya Kakashi angkat bicara.

"Sakura, aku punya permintaan"

.

"hm? Apa itu sensei?"

"bisa kau berhenti memanggilku dengan suffix 'sensei'?"

"Ku rasa, kita belum terlalu dekat untukku agar bisa memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu, sensei"

Sakura menekankan nada sensei untuk mengejek Kakashi

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mendekatkan diriku kepadamu agar kau tidak memanggilku sensei, Sakura"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sakura memerah lagi.

"Hentikan sensei, jangan menggodaku" Sakura menjawab dengan nada agak sinis

"kalau tidak, aku bisa─"

"bisa apa?" potong Kakashi

"Jatuh hati padamu, bodoh." Gumam Sakura

"meninjuku? Meninggalkanku? Atau.."

"Jatuh cinta padaku?" lanjut Kakashi

Yang terakhir sukses membuat Sakura menunduk malu, menghindari kontak maa dengan Kakashi.

"hm, sepertinya yang terakhir benar ya?"

Kakashi mendekati Sakura, mempersempi jarak diantara mereka lalu berbisik

"Kau ingin melihat wajahku tidak?"

Sakura membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, Kakashi, memperlihatkan wajahnya?

"kesempatan!" pikir Sakura

Kakashi terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sakura, sesaat sebelum Kakashi melepas maskernya, Sakura mengenggam tangan Kakashi yang hendak membuka maskernya.

"Jangan, Berhenti"

Canggung

"Ah, maafkan aku Sakura. Lebih baik kita makan saja yuk, pesanannyasudah datang"

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan

"Maafkan aku, sensei. Jangan sekarang, aku masih butuh waktu." Gumam Sakura

"Sakura masih butuh waktu, Kakashi. Jangan terburu – buru. Maafkan aku, Sakura." Kakashi bergumam juga

Hari itu berakhir dengan Sakura yang menikmati makanannya dan Kakashi yang melihat Sakura makan, dengan suasana canggung tentunya.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **A/N**

Halooo, maaf baru bisa upload lagi..

sebenernya dari minggu kemaren udah niat upload, pas mau dilanjutin ceritanya.. buku konsepnya ilang '3' jadi ya, bikin baru dulu hehe. maaf juga kalo kependekan.

review nya pleaseeeee

btw makasih yang kemarin ripiu yaw


End file.
